The Cave
by WhiteMagePrincess
Summary: Another story with Yue and Teiya. Their second meeting. I made this first person as Yue's point of view.


The crash of thunder. The sharp pierce of lighting. The harsh sting of rain and hail whipping through the field at such high speed you would think it could pull a tree out of the ground, roots and all. Creatures were scampering for protection from the harsh storm, as humans locked up their homes to protect themselves as well.

The storm was out to get everyone. The storm was out to get me.

I didn't understand how quickly the storm came. One moment it had been sunny, and the next thing I knew I was running through the field looking for any form of shelter I could find. Trees were not protective; more like lightning rods just asking to be struck.

Any form of home would do fine but past experiences have taught me never to trust a human. It was sad that I don't since they seemed to have the life of luxury that I wanted. No, not wanted. Craved. But I never could have lived that way being the way I am.

I needed some place safe. Some place well covered. I needed a...

...cave!

Not too far from where I stood was a cave. Dark and wet looking, I knew that it was the best form of protection I could get out here, so my wet soggy feet rushed me there.

As soon as I could, I pulled off the boots from my paws and shook myself dry as best as I could. But one could only do so much with clothing on their skin.

The thunder still roared overhead, but the wind was now blocked by the cave's stone sanctuary. Maybe when the rain slowed down I would be able to get more rest before I had to get going again on my search. I was still looking for... him...

I swore to myself that I would not rest until I found that Mightyena again. Teiya... But what in the world would I do when (or if) I saw him again? Would I try to attack him for what he had done to me? Or...

_ No! I can't let myself get that way again._

I slowly removed my soaked scarf, laying it on the cave floor and running my claws over my face. That felt better. I could relax now. No one was around, and I could enjoy hearing the storm's song.

But to my rotten luck, that didn't last long.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my squeaky toy," a familiar gruff voice sounded from behind me. Well seems like my search has ended for the moment. "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"Meeting like what?" I snapped at Teiya, feeling naked once again for lack of scarf. "I'm just minding my own business. You're the one who comes after me." Well now, that was a complete lie. I was going after him in this case. But he really didn't need to know that.

"Oh, don't deny it. You liked it," he cooed at me, taking a step closer. He only wore that pair of camouflaged pants he had last time, revealing that well built, muscled chest again...

_ No!_

"Getting raped? Please. Who could like that?"

_ Well obviously me. Would you call it rape since I liked it?_

Teiya took another step forward, forcing me to take another step back, only to press my back against the cave wall. I was trapped. Though I could take my chances in the rain again, my search would have been in vain.

I did the only thing I could do: go on the attack.

A purplish black ball started to form in my hands, my red eyes glaring at the approaching Mightyena. Small black paws grasping it tighter, I hurled the Shadow Ball towards him in hopes that it would make some form of contact so I could get away. But to my dismay, he simply smacked it away with the back of his hand. Ah, right, dark types resisted ghost-type attacks...

That was my strongest long ranged attack. I didn't know any others. But that was what he wanted. He wanted to get up close and personal. I could see it in those red and yellow eyes.

Teiya crouched and leapt towards me to close the gap between us. Doing the only thing that I could think of, I ducked down in order to make an escape. But he had me instantly pinned, his well-hung groin against my face.

I gulped quietly and stared up at him. He was glaring down at me, his eyes questioning what I planned to do. Would I try to run away again?

Being this close I could smell his arousal even more, so potent it made me feel something stirring in my own loins. I hadn't set out to find him to have sex with him again... right?

But it was so hard to resist...

My curious fingers moved on their own to the bulge in his camouflaged pants. A single finger ran down it, getting a twitch of a response from its master. I peered up at him with my red eyes, watching him to see if there was a change in his expression. So far, nothing.

I let my fingers come to pull down the zipper, staring at the length that was peeking out of the slit of his blue boxer shorts. I hadn't gotten a good look at him with my last encounter. But now seeing it I could tell he was larger than average.

And already getting hard.

I didn't hesitate to pull the stiff member from the confines of his pants, holding it with my paw and looking up at him. He still sat there with that indifferent expression on his face, or maybe a small scowl, looking down at me. Oh, but I knew he was enjoying this from the way his cock twitched from my attentions.

Closing my eyes, I indulged myself in a small lick, tasting the saltiness of his skin and the liquid beading on his tip. Another twitch of his hips. Was he still trying to fight it?

A devious smirk coming to my lips, I took his head into my mouth, letting my tongue roll over the tip and along the underside, teasing the large vein. Of course I really had no idea what I was doing. I knew I shouldn't. But I was going on instinct here.

This time I was able to get a grunt out of him. It was better than nothing, I suppose. But at the feel of his hand on the back of my head, I knew he didn't want to be teased anymore.

Teiya's large paw pushed on the back of my head, forcing more of his cock into my mouth. Then he tugged on my hair to guide my head back before pushing on it again to take back some of his hot meat.

Catching on what it was that he wanted I started to move my mouth without the help of his hand, lightly letting my teeth graze over the sensitive skin to heighten the pleasure. A pleased growl rumbled from his throat. Now that was the response I wanted from him.

I could taste more of him now and already my shorts were feeling damp where my own tip resided. I couldn't understand how I was getting so excited over doing something like this. Maybe I was imagining what it would be like to have this happen to myself? Though I'm not so sure I want all those sharp teeth so close to something too vital...

The hand on the back of my head started to loosen up on my hair. I pushed his legs back, pulling my mouth from around that hard, dripping cock, causing him to loose his balance and fall over. I almost pounced him. I wanted to get a little payback.

Getting to my feet I stood over him. Teiya didn't move. He only glared up at me. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I knew that he was frustrated that I had stopped and pushed him to his ass. My next move made him widen his eyes in surprise.

Fingers shaking in anticipation, I undid the button of my shorts and wiggled them down my waist. I pulled one of my legs out and was about to kick my shorts off when his paw caught my ankle and sent me tumbling on top of him.

Grunting with displeasure, I sat up, my rear positioned right in front of his length, making Teiya jump somewhat. Noticing this, I rubbed myself against him again, getting the same reaction. It brought a reaction out of me too.

Pushing my body up a bit so I could see what I was doing, I grabbed hold of his large cock. Bringing his beading tip to my puckered hole, I lowered myself slowly onto him. The burning hot sensation of my body being stretched to accommodate the organ caused me to clench my teeth and whimper in pain.

A deep pleased growl came from Teiya's throat as my heat slid over him. I settled my hips onto his, trying to get myself used to the painful intrusion I had forced on my body. Two paw like hands settled on my hips, his claws digging into the sides a bit but not enough to draw blood.

I stared at him, taking in slow deep breaths in order to try to calm myself down. Here I was, riding the guy whose face I wanted to smash in for having his way with me with our previous encounter back by the lake. It was the second time that my body was keen on making sure that it betrayed what my mind told it.

I leaned forward, my hips sliding up in order to have him slide almost completely out before I pushed them back, taking back in what I had let out. Another pleased groan came from Teiya, his hands tightening on my hips as I moved again on him, leaning forward to graze my tongue across his throat (avoiding that collar of course). He tensed a bit but didn't make a move to stop me. Instead I felt a nip on my ear. Was that a love bite?

I started to pick up the pace, the sting of sharp pain still there but subsiding as I continued to move. He met my movements by arching his hips with soft thrusts into my body.

A soft gasp came from my lips as his tip grazed against my prostate, sending a spark of pleasure up my spine. Pushing myself up into a sitting position again, I started to rise my body up and down on him, hitting that spot over and over again as my hips met with his.

To my surprise, one of Teiya's paw-like hands came off of my waist to wrap around my weeping length. I let out a soft cry of pleasure, my head tilting back lightly. It wasn't long until a stream of white shot out from my tip all over his hand and chest.

My walls tightened around him, causing Teiya to surge his hips hard once more into my body. I could feel his hot seed shooting inside of my body.

A bit dizzy, weak, and unable to get him out of my body, due to the knot being buried deep inside of me, I flopped forward on top of him, my head on his warm chest. I panted softly to catch my breath, Teiya doing the same as he laid there. He made no move to get up and force himself out of me.

The storm was still raging outside the cave, lighting up the sky with its flashes, the thunder rolling overhead. But it was ignored by the two of us. We felt...satisfied. Or at least I think we both were. I knew I was.

"Hey... I have to ask you something," Teiya said in his gruff voice. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, confused as to why he seemed to be more...gentle this time. And even trying to start a simple conversation with me in this afterglow.

"What?" I asked sleepily. Why was it that after such a pleasurable activity I felt so sleepy? But I wasn't the only one. There was a slur of sleepiness in Teiya's voice.

"What's your name?"

I lifted my head up to look at him. I had just realized that he never knew my name. We had sex twice, and he still didn't know my name. I knew this but he had never bothered to ask until now what my name was.

"Yue," I answered him, making sure that he heard me clearly. He gave a simple nod and gave me a toothy grin with his canines.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he answered coyly.


End file.
